Exposed
by Raven Heartz
Summary: Felicity has survived her entire life far from Tony Stark's reach. When Tony tracks her down and drags her to Avenger's Tower, her past comes back with a vengeance, forcing her to tell her forgotten relative everything- and depend on the man out of time she's fallen for.


One

"I'm coming!" I yell, making my way towards the door and trying not to trip over the piles of papers and boxes.

My apartment is far from clean: I have boxes full of papers and blueprints lying around, even more piles of papers lying around, and a cramped living space made smaller by my mess. Very fun.

I open my door to see a tall African-American man standing in my doorway. He has a long black coat on and an eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying not to sound too irritated. I just woke up…

"Sorry to wake you, Miss Gregory," the man says calmly, his face unchanging. "I need you to come with me."

I shift uncomfortably. "I don't think you do, Director Fury." I say calmly.

Fury doesn't seem surprised. "You know why, don't you?"

I nod. "Tell him I said no."

"I'm afraid he's not taking no for an answer," Fury says, cocking his head to study me differently. "You two sure are a lot alike."

"I'm nothing like him!" I snap, furious. How dare he say I'm anything like that stupid, lying, cheating son of a-

"Felicity Marie Stark," Fury says, unaffected by my outburst. "Born March 4th, 1991. Graduated from high school and college early with full honors. Extremely talented, especially talented in technology."

"What do you want from me?" I ask wearily. If he's here spouting information about me, he'd better have a good reason.

"He found your birth certificate," Fury says. "I believe that's reason enough."

I glare at him right in the eyes. "You tell Tony Stark he'll never find me," I say coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do, and I'm sure you do as well." Fury raises an eyebrow knowingly, but I ignore him. "Leave me alone."

I slam the door in his face.

…

I run a brush through my dark brown hair before rushing to grab my coat, tugging it on and glancing down to make sure my Converse are tied. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror in my rush, but it doesn't stop me any. I know exactly what I'll find: warm brown eyes, tan skin, and the beginnings of circles under my eyes, caused by my newest project. I think it's some kind of toaster, but I honestly I have no idea.

I take a deep breath of the slightly cold air. It's still September, but it'll be October next week.

Hopefully I'll be gone by then.

I set myself before making my way down the street, not really sure where I'm going, but having a small suspicion it'll be near Avenger's Tower. It always is; it's pretty annoying.

I sigh as I maneuver through the people. I hate knowing who I am. My foster mother told me a long time ago, but warned me to keep my fake name: Gregory. Then as I grew up I saw what my biological brother was doing; sleeping around, ignoring his company, doing whatever the hell he wanted. He didn't care about anyone but himself, and it made me sick.

Not that I can say much.

I feel eyes on me, and I recognize it as the car that's been behind me since I left my apartment. I feel my brow furrow, but I bite my lip and keep going. Maybe I'm just making it all up.

Suddenly I hear tires screech to a stop, and I whirl around to see two guys jumping out of a car and heading towards me.

I turn and bolt, shoving people out of my way and I run as fast as I can, trying my hardest to get away. I can sense them getting closer, but I force myself to keep going.

Someone grabs a hold of my arm, and I struggle, desperate to break free, but they drag me back to the car, one guy's hand over my mouth. I bite down, _hard_ , and he yells, letting go to punch me in the face. He grabs something from his pocket and holds it over my mouth, and I sickening sweet smell overwhelms my senses, making me lose consciousness, Avenger's Tower the last thing I see.

…

I open my eyes slowly, blinking against the bright light and trying to gain some idea of what just happened.

Right. Kidnapped.

I force myself to sit up, noticing that they took my coat, phone and wallet, leaving me completely free of anything except earrings.

Not that they could do any damage anyway…

The door opens, jarring me from my thoughts, and I jerk my head up to see a tall, built man heading towards my cage. He has black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Very rare, meaning I could recognize him anywhere.

"Time to go," he says in a deep voice that sends fearful chills down my spine.

I glare up at him. "Go where?"

"None of your business, Miss Stark." The man opens the door and holds it, waiting for me to get out.

I don't move. "Where am I?" I demand.

"Shut your mouth and come," the man snaps.

"No," I snap back. He can't tell me what to do.

The man snaps his fingers, and more masked people some in, dragging me out of my cage. The throw me on the floor and start hitting me, kicking me, lashing me with belts, breaking my nose-and all I can do is grind my teeth, trying not to yell, unable to stop tears of pain from flowing, but I'll be damned if they hear me beg for them to stop.

One guy hits too close to my eye, and black fills my vision again, except this time my body is nothing but pain and blood and thoughts of joining my parents on the other side.

"Get in touch with SHIELD," the man says.

And then everything's gone.


End file.
